Reaper: Fun House
by R.Ann.L1234
Summary: A short story about Sophia Thorn. A Reaper in training. She is as mad as the hatter but a deadly weapon for the Reaper council. This is just one of her many missions she is sent on where a deadly spirit who is possessed with darkness is killing innocent folk who's time is not yet up.


Sophia dug her heels in the gravel as she watched the people that swarmed the large fair ground. Children ran around excitedly, begging there parents go win them a stuffed teddy or eating a large amount of sticky sugar on a stick. While teenagers stuck with there groups laughing or chatting about the latest gossip from school or college. There was also a few dodgy folk looking for trouble, staying in the shadows itching to pick a fight. Sophia hated it all, so much noise and bright lights. So much happiness all in one place spelt bad trouble. Sophia concentrated on the sound the gravelled made as she dug her boot deeper into it. The sound of the stone crunching together was soothing to the loud music that was blaring out of the large speakers that dotted around the park. "Well Sophia, tell me do you hear anything?" Sophia smiled at the sound of her masters voice close behind her. "I didn't hear you come by from all this racket." Sophia said waving at the colourful madness that was in font of her. "You have to listen past that Sophia. How many times do I have to tell you don't listen with your ears all the time. Use your other gift." Sophia rolled her eyes before she closed them. She knew there was no way to hear the voices over the music. Even worse she was told that she had to wear the silly pendent in this mission, so that she didn't just rely on the whispers that told her where to go. She knew what the council was more interested in. The power that made her hungry and dizzy with delight. Concentrating she sniffed the air. The smell of grease, sweat and sugar filled her senses. It was enough to make her sick. Sophia sniffed again. Recently cut grass, blood and hate. Sophia's eyes snapped opened. "Found you." She whispered through her pale lips. "Good shall we get going then." Ashel said as he lifted the hood of his black cloak over his head. "Are you even going to tell me what this mission is about?" Sophia asked as she followed her master in the crowd of children. "Now I don't want to spoil the fun for you child. I know how much you like a good hunt." Sophia bit down on her bottom lip to control her erg to sprint off. She could feel her own darkness twirling in the pit of her stomach. Sophia knew it was going to take her over she wanted it too, crave it even the thought of it made Sophia walk faster. It took her all of her control not to run through the crowd to find where the hate, anger and bloodshed swarmed. "Easy Sophia." Ashel said grabbing Sophia's slender wrist. It took a while before Sophia realised she was panting. She turned her head to look at her Master. His black eyes bore into her pale blue eyes. An amused look was painted on his pale face. In his cloak he really did look like the Grim Reaper from the old stories parents tell their children. If only they knew really he was a lazy man who's hygiene routing was questionable and had a thing for kitten videos. "You can't go tearing up the place girl, remember. There are many eyes here that can not witness what you do so try not to bring any attention to yourself please. It's not easy to explain to people why a young girl is going crazy in a fun park." Ashel said with a slight smirk on his face. Sophia smiled, her eyes turning dark as the darkness within filled her. "Then it's your fault that you let me out." Sophia whispered in a voice that was not hers. The voice was hash, cruel even. Turning her back on Ashel she carried on walking deeper into the fun fair. Screams from the children on the waltzer angered Sophia. She couldn't concentrate with all the noise in the park. As she followed the smell of the hate that lurked at the park she found herself staring in front of a fun house. Yellow tape was plastered all over the colourful cardboard house. No lights shone and it was the only quite attraction in the small fun fair. Sophia sniffed the air once more. "So this is where you are hiding." Sophia hissed to the building. Ashel put her hand on Sophia's shoulder. The touch seemed to calm Sophia's racing heart. Like a coolness washed over her hot skin. "Something isn't right, this was recent. Police are investigating still aren't they?" Sophia asked looking up at Ashel. "Well observant, you're learning and your right. Three teenagers all unknown to each other went into the fun house all at different days and times and never came back out." Ashel explained, Sophia could tell that he was trying to spook her. Like a father trying to scare his young child. "What's the history?" Ashel smiled at Sophia's question. "You're learning quick child. I'm glad you're not just rushing into this." Sophia had learn her lesson last time when she ran straight into danger without asking the right questions before hand. A shiver ran down her spine as she pushed the dark memory out of her mind. "A woman who was renowned for her looks, was butchered to death six years ago. The council suspect that it is her that is causing the disappearances. Unfortunately, they don't know much more about the case it was kept quite and the woman was a bit of a mystery herself." Sophia couldn't tear her eyes away from the brightly coloured fun house. With the lights all turned off and yellow tape all over it, it made the place look more menacing than fun. It didn't take long for Sophia to realise that the cold feeling that she thought that came from Ashel wasn't. It was coming from the fun house. "Will you be close by?"

"I won't be far, if I sense any problems I'll be there." The reassurance was comforting to Sophia. However, she knew if she did need help, the council would see her weak and find another reason to take away her powers. Sophia took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." Sophia didn't wait for anymore of Ashel's wise words. She knew there wouldn't be.

Inside was quite. Too quite. Like the fun house shut out the noise of the rides outside. Sophia could hear the sound of her boots on the plywood floor. Sophia fidgeted at the entrance hall. The entrance was plain compared to the outside colourful walls. However, the white washed walls brought a discomfort to Sophia that she thought she had forgotten about. She didn't think that a colour would make her feel so uncomfortable. Sophia growled, she refused to return back to that time and she hated herself feel hesitant of stepping further in. Closing her eyes, she stretched out her hand and summoned her scythe. There was nothing spectacular when her scythe appeared from the darkness into her hand but she smiled as the familiar power washed over her. The weapon was twice the size of her the blade shone in the darkness as the ruins that were etched into the silver glowed. No matter how many times Sophia looked at her own Reaper weapon she couldn't help but admire the black roses and ivy that wrapped around the black poll. It all looked like it weighed far more than what Sophia's small frame could but to her it was as light as a feather, easy to swing. Sophia swung the scythe behind hers that the blade clashed to the floor. It was time to get to work. "Here I come ready or not!" Sophia called out. A harsh hiss came from somewhere deep within the funhouse. Sophia chuckled as she took the entrance on the left dragging the blade behind her. The hunt was on.

The power that Sophia could sense was something she was so use to. Hate, fear and bloodlust was something that she had been brought up with. So she knew the further she walk into the fun house the darker it got. Licking her lips she walked past the ball pit and walked confidently through the moving floor. She knew where she was going. Her prey was reckless, it couldn't hide its feeling for revenge. That was when she found herself standing in front of a mirror. A cloaked figure stared back at her dragging a scythe behind her. She was terrifying. Her face all in shadow and all you could see was an all teeth smile. Sophia turned away from her reflection and realised she had walked straight into a mirror maze. She hadn't even realised she had walked into one. Too mesmerised by the dark feelings that swarmed the area. Sophia turned her head behind her and cursed. She hadn't realised how deep she walked into the maze. She was surrounded by reflections of herself. "You're as twisted as I am." Whispered a broken females voice. Sophia titled my head to look at the reflection. She wasn't staring at herself no more but the reflection of a woman. She looked normal not what Sophia was used to. The woman must have been in her early twenties. Dark blond curls spiralled over her shoulders, large blue eyes and a slim body most would die for. However, Sophia knew this was the woman she was after from the smirk that was painted on the woman red lips. "Found you." Sophia whispered as she stroked the glass where the woman was hiding behind. A sneer appeared on those red lips as the woman glared at Sophia. Suddenly she disappeared taking Sophia by surprise. Sophia glared at the mirrors around her but all she could see was herself. "You can't run for ever." Sophia called out, irritated by her own reflection. "Have you got any idea who I am!" The woman growled in the darkness of mirrors. Sophia didn't dare move, she knew she had to work out where the spirit was. She could tell that the woman was engulfed in hate that it made Sophia's mouth water. "You don't belong here. You have no right taking life that should not be taken yet." Sophia called out but all she got for a reply was a bitter laughter. "No right, no right you tell me!" Screeched the woman who appeared in the mirror beside Sophia. Sophia just titled her head and smiled at the woman. "You've killed three innocent and trapped there souls. I'm going to take them back." Sophia informed the mirror. "You have no right, their mine to play with not yours." The woman growled. Suddenly three very similar but different girls appeared in the mirrors in front of Sophia. Each one had dark brown hair but cut or styled differently. The one on Sophia's right was young with short cropped brown hair and big frightful eyes who just sobbed in the darkness. The one trapped in the mirror in front of Sophia had long wavy brown hair but her small round face was pale in horror as she screamed slamming her bloody fists against the mirror. The third was the one who intrigued Sophia more. She too had brown hair but Sophia couldn't work out what style it use to be as the woman seemed to have pulled a lot of it out as she rocked to and throw in the darkness. Her dark brown eyes were wide with madness as she muttered to herself. "What have they done to you?" Sophia muttered as she let her guard drop and touched the mirror where the young brunet woman rocked in madness. The red lip woman laughed. "She was the one that took everything from me. It is my right to do what I want with them!"

"You're right? One person took everything from you not all three." Sophia pointed out turning to face the mirror where the woman was hiding. Sophia quickly realised that red lips didn't know who killed her just what she looked like and kill anyone who looked like her killer. "They're mine to do what I want with." Sophia now turned to the woman and lowered her hood. "You have no right to torment these souls. I will take them back." Sophia said in a calm and cool voice. Red lips laughed, her blue eyes turning cold. "You're a monster hidden in human skin girl. Look at you…" Suddenly all the mirrors turned into different angles of Sophia. Then each one changed. There was a Sophia dressed in normal clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. Then there was a Sophia dressed in a black ballgown, there was even one with her in straight jacket. Sophia couldn't take her eyes off of that reflection. So many folk had called her mad. Just like that all the mirrors reflected times of when Sophia was in the mental hospital. Of when they forced fed her; the time when she was strapped down and pumped full of sedative. "Stop it." Sophia whispered. "You will never escape this. You will alway be trapped there you know." Whispered the woman, so close to her ear. Sophia could even feel the coldness from her breath tickle her ear. Bitter darkness swarmed inside Sophia as she screamed and swung her scythe behind her shattering a mirror to nothing. The red lip woman laughed as Sophia panted, trying to control her anger. It was no use though, Sophia couldn't control as she smashed each mirror every time she swung her scythe. "Stop it, stop it!" Sophia hissed through her teeth as shattered mirror danced around her. "Poor girl, lost in the darkness." Sophia stopped swinging as she panted for breath. Just darkness surrounded her, not a mirror was left after her rampage. Sophia titled her head back letter her long wavy brown hair fall down her shoulders. A growl echoed through the darkness. Sophia knew that she had let her past get the better of her. She hated the fact it still affected her so much. But as she listened to the evil spirits laughter she remembered something her master had told her once. Sophia's racing heart calmed and her breathing became steady. Sophia closed her eyes. "The best people are always crazy." She said more to herself as she remembered her masters words. A wild smile spread across Sophia's lips as she closed her eyes and remembered her training. She knew what she had to do. "Cora Elswood." The red lipped woman appeared in front of Sophia. She wasn't hiding behind the mirrors now. There was no where to hide. "How do you know my name?" Cora hissed. Sophia opened her eyes and stared at the woman. Now Sophia saw her true form. Six bloody stab wounds, bruised face and matted blond hair. One might have felt sorry for her at one time. However, the darkness had changed her. Cora's nails her long and sharp reminding Sophia of talons rather than nails. Her teeth were like broken glass in her mouth and the cruel glare in her cold blue eyes. Sophia took a step towards Cora, "Cora Elswood, my name is Sophia Thorn. I am a reaper come to take you and the souls you have trapped to there rightful place." Sophia said as she stepped closer to Cora. Cora just shook her head and charged for Sophia screaming. Her nails out ready to gouge Sophia's skin. Sophia was faster as she darted out of the way. "It is horrifying what had happened to you…" Sophia said as she continued to walk towards Cora who was panting with rage. "… but you had no right killing and trapping three innocent souls." Shattered mirror crunched underneath Sophia's boots with each step. The sound seemed to eco in the darkness. "NO!" Cora screamed as she slashed her claws in Sophia's direction but hit nothing but air. Cora gasped as Sophia had vanished. "Where are you, you filthy wrench? I will find you and I will kill you!" Cora growled as she slowly scanned the darkness. "You are no reaper. You're just a nutcase. I've seen your true self!" Cora shouted. Only darkness replied to her out burst. "It's time for your judgement." Came Sophia's whisper. Cora spun round to see Sophia so close that there noses nearly touched. But it was the crazed glare in Sophia's green and amber eyes that tore a scream from Cora's throat. The scythes blade came out of the darkness before Cora could finish of her scream. The blade ripped through Cora's body tearing her body in half. Chains wrapped around Cora's body as she tried to run from the reapers cruel glare. "You monster, you filthy monster!" Cora howled, struggling in the heavy chains that bound her. Sophia took a step back and stared Cora who struggled in her chains. It was just the two of them trapped in the darkness of the fun house. All alone. Sophia crouched down and smiled at Cora. "You don't even realise how much of a monster I am." Sophia whispered. Cora watched in horror as the reapers eyes slowly turned black and her brown hair transforming into waves of silver. "Let me have your hate and anger." Sophia begged in a better and cold voice. Cora screamed as Sophia leaned closer her fingers reaching out for Cora's face. Then silence.

"So how did it go?" Sophia looked up at Ashel as he opened the door to the other realm. "Tiring." Sophia replied licking her lips. Ashel shook his head and yanked the chains that wrapped around Cora. Her emotionless body stepped through the door obediently into the light with no fight what so ever. "Are you sure you only absorbed her darkness?" Ashel asked giving Sophia a skeptical look. Sophia just shrugged her shoulders. "It's what you get when you're filled with hate." She replied tapping her boot on the dirt. "Well at least you did mission. Even though you trashed the fun house and let your past got the better of you." Sophia shot Ashel a dirty look who just smiled down at her. "You're getting there." He said patting Sophia on her head like a father would a child. "Come on you three, time to cross over." Ashel said to the three brunet girls who were huddled in the corner of the mirror maze. "Will they make it over ok?" Sophia asked as she watched the three women walk to the gate. Ashel shrugged. "It's up to them at the end of the day. Once they cross over it's all out of our hands." Ashel explained. Sophia nodded, she wasn't too sure where the brunets will go. They were not on a Grims list. Their time was cut too short because of the demonic power that had consumed Cora. "I will stop this." Sophia whispered. "I know, but not today. Come on I bet you're hungry." Ashel said leading Sophia out of the broken mirror maze. Sophia shot him a look. "You have to be joking me?" Ashel laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you a candy apple."


End file.
